Betrayal
by Herrresjonny
Summary: Elle is always bringing Peter his pills, but she wants to be more. Peter  Elle


**BETRAYAL**

**Elle brings Peter his pills every day, but she wants more**

**disclaimer - I do not own any heroes characters, someone else does I presume**

Elle ran her hand gently over Peter's skin. The hairs on his arm stood on end, and grazed against her hand like new grass. She moved to his neck, and she could see the tendons flex under their fleshy cover. Peter looked at her with wide eyes and dilated pupils. She loved those eyes and hated them at the same time. She gazed into them, and they swallowed her up. It was like she was falling from the sky and the very clouds, and crashing into the midnight sea. She had never been swimming, and water scared her. But she would swim any day with him. At the same time they hid deep fear, and she feared it was from her. But lately he hadn't been looking at her in that way, and she was glad. She gave a slight laugh, but quickly suppressed it. As her hand moved down his arm, towards his hands, she prepared herself. Moments later there was a crack and a flash of blue light. In a moment they were collected, their power entwined in a moment of ecstasy. A second later they were two again, and Peter jumped backwards. His pants thrilled Elle, the sweat on his forehead glistened from the low level lighting.

"Can I have my meds now?" Peter said, his voice still captured by the jolt. Elle moved her hand to the pot of pills reluctantly. She needed an excuse, anything to stay with him just a moment longer. The only thing that came to her mind was a flash of blank, and she passed him the Haitian pills. He quickly threw them down his throat, followed by a stream of ice cold water.

"See you later Alligator" Elle made her way for the door. Peter got up and raised his arm, as if to stop her. She turned quickly, waiting for him to give her a reason to delay her departure. He gave her a strange look, and picked up the water glass and handed it to her. She made towards the exit without you a word, but as she closed the door gave a small, hopefully seductive wave. Whether he saw it or not she didn't know, but soon she was walking past the window. A quick glance showed Peter to be laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mouth moved fast, speaking more words than she had heard from him to this Adam. She envied him, and the attention he warranted from Peter.

As soon as she was past the window she sighed, collapsing against the grey wall behind her. Why didn't he talk to her? Why? She always threw herself at him, and yet got nothing in return. Everyday she bought his medication, but was that all she was? The med girl who, like some hired hussy comes to his chamber every night, pleasuring him with her sweet chemicals. She let out a scream, and sparks flew from her hands onto the floor. A passing orderly gave her a strange look, and with the little self control she still had her powers were suppressed. Her eyes closed as she strained to be in command of her ability What this mere man could do to her amazed and scared her. She had never felt this way. Electricity always passed through her body, but she had always been able to control it. But since she met Peter, she had lost control. But when she was with him the current flowed up and down her body, forcing every organ into life. Each time she gave him a jolt it was like they were so together. Her energy caressed his skin and she felt so alive.

"Elle?" asked a concerned voice. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Bob looking at her, with a troubled look on her face. She was still on the floor, small beads of sweat gathering on her forehead.

"I'm fine Bob," she answered briskly, raising herself up. "Just taking a rest from all this pill vending,"

"Don't lose focus Elle," Bob replied, motioning her down the corridor. She walked reluctantly away from her Peter.

Elle breathed in a lungful of air, and placed her hand on the door handle. She stood there for what seemed like an age. The lever merely shook in her trembling hand. Calm down she told herself. A moment later she was composed, and entered. Peter was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. She gazed down his form, looking at his muscles under thin cloth. His head raised a moment after she entered. He had been crying recently; tears had carved deep grooves on his cheeks. His oceanic eyes looked wetter than usual, like they had been leaking from the glass orbs that encased the inner tempest.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Peter," She ventured.

"I'm not in the mood for your games today Elle, just give me the Haitian Pills," He muttered. He gently rose and walked to the table. Elle swallowed. She wondered what was wrong, but her voice refused to make a sound. Hesitantly she reached out, forcing enthusiasm into her throat and out of her mouth.

"What's wrong tiger, don't wanna play?" she ventured.

"Just give me the fucking pills," he spat in reply. Elle reached for his face. She wanted to cradle him, listen to all his fears and hold him all night. As her fingers grazed his tear stricken cheeks his palm raised up and gripped her arm tightly, pushing it away. For a moment they stood there, locked together in a vice grip.

"What's wrong?" Elle ventured, the words only just escaping their flesh prison.

"Its just my brother…I don't know how he…" his voice trailed off. A tear streamed down his face, a new wound joining the old battle scars. Elle didn't know what to do, what to say. She had never had to console anyone before, never cared for someone enough to get the chance. His pain tore inside her too.

"I'm sorry, but we are trying to help, we have doc…," her voice faded out. They both realised the futility of the statement. Peter's head raised to the same level as hers, and their eyes met. Once again descending into the sea. This time though there was no fear. It was a standoff, face to face. They gradually moved closer, moved closer to oblivion. Elle didn't know what to do, her heart beat louder. It was like a war drum accompanying the troops into the battlefield, moments away from the heat of conflict. Suddenly Peter pulled back.

"I just want to get out of here," he spoke, in a mere whisper. "Just to see my brother,"

"Like I said, I'm sorry," Elle ripped the pills from her pocket and threw them down onto the table. Peter hesitated, but picked them up and took them without a word. She turned quickly and walked out of the room. She only regained enough composure to let loose a loud "Talk to ya soon" and hastily exited.

Elle was back in her room. She collapsed on the bed and gazed up at her unadorned walls. They were a dull grey like the rest of the facility. She finally dropped her defences and let tears flow shamelessly from her eyes. They streamed down her face, combining to create a waterfall cascading over her features. Why had he pulled away from her? So close yet so very far from the perfect moment. She hadn't known what to do, being a psychopath had had a dire effect on her love life. She had told Peter she had never been on a date, surely he could guess from extension? She felt like her heart was cut open and he was liberally rubbing salt into the wound. Tears flowed faster now. Would her moment ever come?

Elle looked in the mirror in her room. It was one of the only pieces of furniture in her room, and even this was plain. Her mascara had run down her face, leaving black trails. She studied her reflected form and cried yet more. Did he find her attractive at all? No one had got close enough to tell her they did. And so she had the average low self esteem, and through a towel over the mirror.

The next day Elle entered the room with her usual hesitance. This time Peter wasn't sitting by the bed but was looking into a mirror. A deep scarlet cut traced its dark arc across his face. Elle stepped back slightly, shock overwhelmed her. Had he hurt himself? She breathed in slowly as the scar gradually healed. Blood dripped down like tears cried long ago, splashing against the basin. Soon there was no mark to be seen. Elle has never seen his regeneration this clearly before, and she found herself aroused by his showing of power. Peter swung round and looked at her with wide eyes. She entered the room and shut the door.

"You have your powers," She stated matter-of-factly. "Have you been taking your pills?" He still looked upon her with suspicion.

"I just want to get out," They were caught in an eye lock. Peter broke it by rushing at her. She went to jolt him but he pushed her against a wall. He paused for a moment, and then reached forwards and put his lips on hers. She stood in shock for a moment, like a thousand jolts of electricity were racing through her. Her mouth started to respond, caressing his. Their tongues met in the middle, struggling for supremacy. Sparks flew from both of them. A crack of electricity finally forced them apart. Elle lay back, panting deep, wet breaths. Peter too breathed in deeply, and looked into her eyes. Again they clashed together. Arcs cast themselves from the couple, igniting the air and making it glint like broken glass. One bolt found its way to Elle's arm, she winced slightly but Peter kept her in the embrace. It seemed like hours to her before they broke apart.

"…Wow," Elle whispered between pants, reclining against the wall. Beads of sweat collected has collected on her forehead. She wiped them off, and looked once again at Peter

"You wanna jolt yourself?" Peter ventured, moving close to her once again. She swallowed as put out her hand. They were about to touch when a jolt flew from Peters hand to hers, striking her bare skin. She jumped back, feeling the brunt of a pleasure she so often inflicted. Her skin tingled from the sensation.

"Now it's my turn," She gasped, and flung a big spark at Peter. The force hit him and lifted him off the floor. He hit the opposite wall, accompanying by the crack of porcelain. The basin was cracked down the middle, and one part fell onto the ground. Elle ran over to him and held her hands against his tarnished torso. She forced her tongue into his mouth, soothing his pain with her pleasure. He grimaced as the skin healed.

"That really hurt," He winced. Elle smiled at him, running her hands from his chest to his face.

"You enjoyed it though, didn't you cutie," She said, winking at him.

"Want me to use more of my powers?" He asked, as she brushed the hair out of his face. She nodded vigorously and stepped back, waiting for the show. He stared at her. A moment later the eyes that had been staring weren't there any more. He had vanished from her sight, and Elle looked around in confusion. Suddenly she felt hands run up her body. They started at her hips, moving up her body till they reached her face. Small sparks cascaded onto her skin, making her skin convulse with pleasure. Moments later Peter's invisible lips touched hers, she was being kissed by transparent pleasure. He broke away and reappeared.

"I love being with you," she whispered. She looked at his face, but his eyes looked down at the floor.

"We shouldn't do this," he replied. "I need to get out of here,"

"Why?" Elle shouted, emotion creeping into her voice. Tears started to form themselves in her eyes. "Stay with me, here. I've never felt like this about anyone," words came thick and fast, like a dam had been opened and the water could not be stopped from flowing through. "I think I love you…"

"I need to see my brother, my mother, my family," Elle turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. As she passed she looked at the window, and say Peter talking to that Adam again. She picked up her pace, and managed to get to her room before screaming. The outburst echoed around the room. She had lost control and bolts of raw energy pounded the walls. Cement dust filled the air. She continued to shout for eternity, taking her anger out on the air. She didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually fatigue took over and she collapsed, letting the room slip into darkness.

Next time Elle entered she did not hesitate, as had become the custom. Anger consumed her, and she threw open the door with the force of a storm. The pills were slammed on the table and she turned to leave. A voice followed her.

"You're not gonna give me a little jolt?" Peter asked. He no longer hid the wanting from his voice, she could tell he needed her.

"Why? You want one?" She replied, trying to restrain her happiness. She wanted him to hold her in his arms forever.

He rose from the thin mattress, and seized her hips. Soon she was down on the bed, face to face with her lover. She could call him that now, he had changed his mind. She knew they were going to be together forever.

"Like you said, I'm starting to like them. I'm starting to like you,". He raised his hand, and she leant in. Once again they would be one, linked by the crackle of soul between them. But he moved his hand away, and moved in. Once again their lips met, and she needed no encouraging. Hungrily she pushed against him, yearning for the addiction she had to be appeased. Once again she let go off control, and the shock built up. Finally it parted them, taking their breath and leaving them panting. As Peter got up and retrieved the drugs from the table Elle smiled to herself; he was taking those pills for her. To stay with her. Once again she left the room, looking back at her eternal lover.

Elle giggled as she entered her room, throwing herself down on her bed. She had been scared Peter would leave but with that one kiss he proved that he really loved her. He hadn't said those specific words, but every relationship takes time. She broke into a beaming smile when she thought about relationships. She finally had a boyfriend, a lover, and a friend. Happiness coursed through her veins, spreading its glowing infection all over her body. Gradually she faded into sleep, a satisfied look on her face.

The sound of sirens awoke her. Elle jumped up out of her bed, luckily already clothed. She rushed outside, looking up and down the corridor. Bob ran towards her, a sad look etched on his face.

"Peter and Adam have escaped!" he said to her, his voice raised slightly. He may have asked something of her, she didn't know. The chaos become a dull thud around her ears. Peter had left…He had left her. The kiss the night before, it was just more of the lie. He didn't care about her at all. Suddenly the truth snapped before her eyes

Maybe he did care? It was that Adam. She had never liked him, stealing the attention of her toy, her ex lover. She would get him…she would kill him


End file.
